Last Adventure
by Deccan Ribobe
Summary: A look at Harry's life after 5th year. Harry and Snape friendship, mentoring (non-slash)
1. Prologue

Last Adventures

By Deccan Ribobe

Summary: A look at Harry's life after the events of fifth year, and some of the mistakes that have been made. Current plan is for a non-romantic story.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Story Rating: R

Chapter Rating PG-13

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many of the "old crowd" had died that day, dying to protect a foolish child who understood nothing of he realities of this war, nothing of the countless sacrifices that had been made to protect his bratty life. One would have thought that the death of his godfather would have taught him an important lesson about self-control and obeying the rules of those much wiser, but even that lesson wasn't enough to pound the information into his stubborn mind. He had proven how foolish he truly was during his sixth year.

It had begun on the first day of the new term, even before that if one really thought about it. It had started over the summer before his sixth year had even begun. Things at the Dursley's had gone well over the summer, it appeared that the threats of the Order had worked, he was fed more, and while he was still expected to do housework, there seemed to be less of it. He was allowed time to work on his homework, and even Hedgwig was treated reasonably well. Things were better, but like the foolish boy he was he screwed it up.

Despite all that the Order had done for him, despite all that had happened at the end of the year, he still hadn't learned his lesson. He failed to protect himself from Voldemort, failed to occulude his mind, and worst of all, he failed to remember that not all of the visions were false.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to let go of some of the tenseness that had formed in his muscles. He knew Poppy would not allow him to leave the hospital wing until he at least appeared to be calmer. It was difficult to reflect on all that had gone wrong, painful to see how much harm he had caused, no matter how good his intentions were. He knew how badly he had screwed things up, it didn't matter what Dumbledore claimed. It didn't matter that no one else seemed to blame him; he still knew that it was his fault.

Almost everything that had happened over the last year or so had been a mistake. That was what Harry had been reflecting upon, but despite his own opinions, not all the mistakes had been his own. Harry had not failed to close off his mind so much as he was unable to do so. Things would probably have been better if Harry had been allowed to stay with a wizard or witch who cared about him, was powerful enough to protect him, and able to help him heal some of his emotional wounds. He needed to deal with the results of his fifth year, and he needed someone who could help him do that. Instead of being given these thins he was sent to a hoe where no one loved him enough to notice his pain. He was sent to a place where his tormenting dreams were allowed to continue.

Harry had learned one important thing during the last year, and it was a piece of information that he would cling to. Voldemort could send him false dreams. It was a lesson he had learned well, and would not soon forget. So when he dreamed of a death eater initiation, and dreamed about the betrayal of a friend he assumed it was a false vision. He didn't bother with informing the Headmaster, or any of the other members of the Order. That was the first major mistake that Harry made, and it was perhaps the most dangerous one. He didn't even realize how dangerous it could be if this person had truly turned against him, and he didn't even notice that the new death eater had told Voldemort that Snape was a spy.

It was therefore a shock when Harry entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts on the first day of classes to see that Professor Snape was missing. Sure he hated Snape, but the fact that he did not appear to be at the school was worrisome. Snape was a constant bane in his life, but he was always there. Even Hermoine had seemed surprised to note that he was missing.

"Harry, do you suppose something could have happened to him?"

"Oi, Hermoine, why do you have to even bring up that greasy git," Ron muttered, "can't we simply enjoy the fact that he's not here. Hey maybe Voldemort discovered what he was and had him killed. That would mean a new Potions Professor, maybe the class would actually be enjoyable for once."

"Ron hush, you can't talk like that here. Someone might notice." Hermoine quickly shushed Ron, "anyway, Harry, do you know what's going on?"

As Hermoine tried yet again to find out what, if anything Harry knew, Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome students, to the beginning of another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome all the first years, and I hope that they have a wonderful year in whatever houses they are sorted into. The sorting will commence in a few moments, but first I have a few announcements. Many of the students may have noticed that Professor Snape appears to be absent, first years in case you aren't aware of this, Professor Snape is our resident Potions Master as well as the head of Slytherin House. Students, a few days ago Professor Snape fell ill. While he is recovering quite nicely, he is still unable to attend the feast, and will be too ill to teach classes for a few more days. As such I am canceling all potions classes for the first two weeks of school..."

At this a loud cheering could be heard coming from three of the four tables. The forth table, that of the Slytherins was looking more concerned that anything else.

"...I ask that all students respect the Professor's privacy during this time, and leave him to recover in his own way. I would also like to inform the Slytherins that for the time being our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Narcissa Malfoy will be acting as Head of Slytherin. She will step down from this position as soon as Professor Snape is feeling up to resuming his full duties.

"I would also like to take this time to remind students that the forbidden forest is in fact forbidden to those who would not like to die a most painful death, there is to be no magic in the hallways, and that Mr. Filch has a list, posted on his door, of all forbidden items at Hogwarts. Welcome back to Hogwarts, and now we shall allow the sorting to commence."

tbc


	2. Chapter 1: Anger

Last Adventures

By Deccan Ribobe

Summary: A look at Harry's life after the events of fifth year. This story will deal with the formation of a friendship/mentoring relationship between Harry and Snape but nothing more (non-slash)

Yes I have shifted what I am planning to do with the story since the first chapter. You can effectively ignore that chapter's summary

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Story Rating: R

Chapter Rating PG-13

Chapter 1: Anger

After the Sorting had finished and the feast had begun, Fawkes flew into the Great Hall, dropping a note onto Harry's lap, and flying up to the dais in order to perch on Dumbledore's shoulder. Harry picked up the note, tucking it under his plate, deciding that he would deal with it later. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, were curious about the note, wondering why Dumbledore would be sending Harry a note given that school had not even begun yet.

The feast had just barely begun and already it had become a tedious affair in Harry's mind. Harry had been fairly quickly surrounded by curious first years, who were proud and excited to find themselves sorted into the same house as the Great Harry Potter. It seemed that the events of the last year had done little to dissuade them. This excitement, along with Ron and Hermione's questioning made dinner a frustrating event for Harry, who quite simply wanted to be left alone.

Harry couldn't understand why it was that everyone seemed to see him as a hero. He wasn't a hero. He was a murderer. Slowly, as the first years jabbered on, and his friends continued to ask about the note, Harry felt his anger growing. Earlier, while Dumbledore was giving his speech about Professor Snape, as well as his standard announcements, Harry had allowed a sense of numbness and separation to fill him. Now, that numbness was being replaced, the anger growing to a point at which he could hear his every heartbeat drumming in his ears, swelling to replace the sounds of all the people chattering around him. He could feel each breathe, entering and leaving his body, and as the anger grew so did the sound in his ears. His heartbeat quickened, and each breathe became shorter, and more rapid. The anger was pulsing within him, trying to find a way out.

As the anger within him grew, the rest of the Great Hall began to feel a pulsing. The dishes and silverware began to rattle. The tables were beginning to shake, and those closest to Harry could tell that the pulse was originating from him. With each angry breath out another pulse would shake the room. Even Dumbledore, and the professor's on the dais, began to feel the pulses, and quickly left the dais, hurrying to find out what was going on. As Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall, he noticed that the pulsing seemed to be originating from Harry.

"All students please head immediately to your dorms. Prefects will lead the way. First years, be sure to stay near the other members of your house, as they can show you where to go."

With that Dumbledore pushed his way towards where Harry was still sitting. Ron and Hermione were still gathered around him, trying to attract his attention, and find out what was going on.

"Hermione, Ron, go with the other students back to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry will be well taken care of."

Ron and Hermione left with the other students, leaving only Harry, and the Professors in the Great Hall. Dumbledore began trying to gain Harry's attention, and calm his anger, but found that even he couldn't get through to the boy. The pulses were growing more forceful, and the items nearest Harry were being pushed away. As Dumbledore realized that Harry was not to be calmed, he turned to tell the other professors to leave the Great Hall. It was then that it happened.

While the other students had continued chatting, and as they were ushered out of the Great Hall, Harry's anger had continued to grow. He no longer heard the voices in the background, and he no longer saw the Great Hall. The only thing that still seemed to exist for Harry was the anger: anger at Sirius' death, anger at Dumbledore, anger at the events of last year, anger at the situations he was forced into because he was the boy who lived, anger at everything. The pulsing of the anger had grown, and Harry could feel his magic pulsing along with it. He knew that the anger was trying to escape, ready to explode out of him. With a single shout he let it. Harry let all of the anger out. In one moment he decided to let his emotions have complete control.

"NO"

With that one shout the world seemed to explode. The plates, tables, and chairs, that had earlier only been shaking, were sent flying backwards. Even Dumbledore, and the rest of the Professors were pushed violently away in that one pulse of anger. Harry let all of the anger go, and allowed himself to fall into nothingness.


End file.
